Inside the Shadows
by AlwaysForeverCLACE
Summary: Eliza Gilbert, the twin sister of Elena Gilbert thought that life could not get any worse. From Her Parents dying, to her being in a coma? It's not possible. But then she meets the Salvatore's. Will they prove her right? Or wrong?
**Disclaimer* I do not own the Vampire Diaries! Only Eliza and Lydia!**

Chapter One Pilot

Eliza **POV**

Morning. The time of day where you wake up and get started on the day. The morning is normally when people start to complain. "I like my bed, i didn't want to wake up." most people say, but for me, it reminds me that, hey, i'm still alive. Last school year my Fraternal twin sister Elena and i went to a party we weren't supposed to be at. Elena said it would be fun, but i had this feeling that things would go so wrong so fast. I should have listened to my gut. Elena and her boyfriend broke up, so she wanted to leave. I actually don't remember anything after that. But i was told that my parents picked Elena and i up, and we drove off Wickery bridge. We were apparently under water. I had passed out, but Elena said she thought i had died. Just like my parents. They drowned. I was in a coma all summer. I woke up about a month ago. For two months, i only saw blue eyes. They would stare at me. No noise. No matter how much i screamed at them, trying to hear something from the person, they stayed silent.

Elena was the first person i saw, but was the last person i wanted to see. She is the one who was dying to go to that party. If it wasn't for her, my parents would be alive. I would't have this emptiness in me. After their death, i tried being normal, but how normal can you be after going through that? Jeremy, my younger brother, started to smoke, i tried that. All it did was make me sick, and my aunt Jenna just threw a fit. Elena was just faking everything she did. So i did the only thing i could make my self do. Draw. I put all of my most personal thoughts into the sketch book. It is a way to relieve the pain in my life.

I got ready for the day by pulling my long brown hair into a ponytail, and throwing on some clothes.I took a quick glance at my sketch book sitting on my desk. It was a purple book with the white letters ELIZA on it, my name, sitting on white desk, in a blue room. The same purple book. The same white desk. The same blue room. The same color as the eyes. All of a sudden the walls felt like they were closing in on me and i couldn't breathe. I got dressed as fast as i could and ran out of my room. As i got air back into lungs a went down stairs.  
"Toast i can make toast!" Jennie says, a little scattered. I felt two arms around me in a quick hug, i roll my eyes knowing it is Elena.  
"It's all about the coffee aunt Jenna." Elena answered, walking away from me. Elena grabs two cups and pours black coffee into both.  
Jeremy walks down the stairs, and asks,"Is there coffee?" Elena handed me a cup, and walks to the island near Jenna. I hold the warm cup in my hands. As i am about to take a drink, Jeremy takes it out of my hands, and drinks it. i stand there looking my hands that used to hold the cup. I look up at Jeremy and glare, but make it known that i'm only kidding. I would consider Jeremy one of my best friends. I get along with Jeremy a better than Elena does. She tries to change him, but i know that he will make the right decision in the end.  
"Your first day of school and i an totally unprepared." Jenna mumbles to herself, "Lunch money?" Jenna looks at the three of us. i quickly grab all three five dollar bills before anyone and stuff it in my pocket.I look up and see Jeremy glaring at me. "Anything else? A number 2 pencil? What am i missing?"  
i look at Jenna," Don't you have a big presentation today?"  
Jennie looks concentrated for a minute, then says,"i'm meeting with my thesis adviser at..." she checks her watch," now. Crap!"  
"Go." Elena said calmly, like mom. i shake my head before the tear come again. Jenna smiles at he then runs out to her car. Elena turns to Jeremy and gives a weak smile. "You okay?"  
Jeremy looks at her with an annoyed expression,"Don't start."  
Jeremy leaves and i notice Elena looking at me now,"what about you, Eliza? Are you okay?"  
"i'm fine," i respond,"just another day." i give her a convincing smile and go out side to wait for Elena ans mine's ride to school.

i got in Bonnie's car along with Elena. She is Bonnie's best friend so she gets shotgun. not fair.  
"So grams tells me how i'm psychic because we're descendants of the Celtic druids; i know, right? I wasn't buying it either until i remembered my uncanny accuracy." Bonnie's explains. i look at her in the review mirror from the back seat. from the look on my face, i guess she could tell, i didn't believe her."I predicted Obama, I predicted David Cook, Heath Ledger, Britney's comeback and i still think Florida will break off and become little resort islands. I think there's something to it." I laugh a little bit then turn to stare out the window. "Did i tell you about the orgy?" My head snapped away from the window to look at Bonnie with wide eyes. I noticed how she kept looking at Elena, then i realized Elena was i her own little mind, and she was trying to snap Elena out of it. "I had the football team over. Threw a blindfold on. I still don't know who took my virginity...ELENA!" Elena jumps and turns to Bonnie,"back in the car!" "  
"i did it again didn't i? Sorry Bonnie. You were saying..." Elena apologized.  
"What? Come on! You can do it!" Elena thought hard for a second. "Something about being psychic?" i smiled knowing she was right and how funny the conversation before me honks the horn signaling to Elena that she was right. We all start laughing. As the laughter slowly dwindles down Elena says,"Okay then, predict, What's in store for me? Give it up." Bonnie looks at her and thinks."I see puppies and daffodils and a naked Ryan Gosling..." In one quick motion something crashes into the windshield. Bonnie jerks the steering wheel stopping us in an awkward position of the road. I look to the front making sure everyone is okay. Elena is visibly shaking along with Bonnie. "Elena? Eliza? Are you two okay? I'm so sorry!" Elena started to calm down a bit. "I'm okay. It happens."

"No. I'm so sorry, it was like a bird or something. It came out of no where!" I decided to intervene, because Bonnie not listening to Elena would stress her out and make her worse.

"It's okay Bonnie. We can't be scared of car forever. I promise i'm fine and Elena is fine. Let's just go to school."

Bonnie nodded and put the car in drive. Before we could leave our current position, Bonnie looked back at Elena and said,"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict that all the dark sad times are over. And you two are going to be happier than happy! With some hot sex too." We all laughed as Bonnie drove off the the first day of the rest of the year.

As we got to school, we all went down to the juniors locker area. I went to my locker and and started to put my things away, ignoring the conversation between Elena and Bonnie. I heard what sounded like high heels making their way to the hallway towards us. For the second time today i felt arms wrap around me, only they were a lot tighter this time."Oh my god,Eliza, how are you? It's so good to see you!" I rolled my eyes as my best friend, Caroline, continued to hug me.

"Thanks Care, I'm fine." Caroline gave me one last smile before turning to Elena and giving her the same greeting. I rolled my eyes again, and put the rest of my things away. I turn around and see a guy dressed in all dark clothing. i give a small gasp that catches Bonnie's attention. She turns to me with a confused expression. I simply point to the mystery guy before she hit Caroline in the are to show her the guy.

"Who's this?" Caroline said with a small smirk. By just knowing her, i figured she would have everything memorized about him if he were hot. Caroline nudged Elena to get her attention.

"I can only see his back." Bonnie said moving around to try and see his face.

"Yeah, but it's a hot back." i said. Everyone slowly nodded, but no one took their eyes off of the guy. When i broke off my stare, i turned to Bonnie only to see her with her eyes closed, and her eyebrows squished together.

"i'm sensing Seattle. And he plays the guitar." Bonnie finally said. "Your going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground aren't you?" Elena said to her with a small smile on her face. She turned to Elena and I and we all laughed. I turned to Caroline and she was still staring quietly pleading him to turn around.

We all continue talking, the conversation slowly taking our minds away from the mystery man. I hear Elena growl and i follow the direction she is looking. she is looking at Jeremy walking into the Men'd restroom clearly stoned. I say my goodbyes and walk away before i see anything happen between my siblings. I go to 's class early. I sit down and draw on a piece of extra paper in my binder. Before i know it, the bell is ringing. Students pile into the classroom. I see Elena and Bonnie walk in. I look to Elena wondering how it went with Jeremy, when i see that her face is bright red, like she was embarrassed. I look at Bonnie wanting answers when she shakes her head and tries not to laugh. Sighing i take out my materials needed for class. I look over at Bonnie and see the Mystery guy sitting in front of her. My grass green eyes meet his Forrest green ones. As my eyes widen, i see that his do too. i notice that he mouthed something to him self. Lydia? Who is Lydia? i turn back around in my seat listening to Tanner rant about something like always.

I look over at Elena and see her looking at her phone. She smiles then turns to the guy, then to Bonnie. I then, get a text too. "HAWT-E STARING YOUR SISTER!" I smile at my phone and think about them as a couple. It takes all of my strength not to squeal like a typical girl.

After school Elena and I walk down to the Cemetery, I don't realize where i'm walking but i get to the place i want to go. I guess that I have been here so many time that my feet have memorized where to go. I sit down in front of my parents tomb stone and take out my sketch book. Elena does the same, but takes out her journal. We sit quietly and help ourselves cope with the losses. After a while i look up and see a crow. I get that feeling again that tells me to leave. I made that mistake once and it is not going to happened again. i shoo the bird away. But i comes back and now there is fog. i grab Elena and run. I turn around a thought i saw a man hiding behind a stone. i run faster and end up running into Elena and we both fall down a hill. I can feel a cut on my leg start to bleed. I hear Elena scream, and quickly look up to her on the ground in front of the new guy.

"Are you okay?" He asked us, well Elena. I don't think he realized that i'm there yet. Elena quickly got up and backed away from him to me. He looked at me finally noticing my presence. "Were you following us?" Elena asked. Wow she just went for the key question. "No! i mean, yes...sort of. I-I saw you fall. "So you just happen to be in a graveyard?" Elena asked not believing what he was saying. "I was visiting. I have family here." He responded. Elena looked down embarrassed. I finally had enough of the awkwardness. "Who are you anyway?" I dead pan. Stefan turned his head to me and looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it.

"I'm Stefan." He said, he didn't look so confused anymore, but he was still curious. Elena stepped a little closer to Stefan. "I know. i'm Elena and this is my sister Eliza." she responded.

I look at his hand, because i kept clenching and clenching. I saw this really big chunk of metal resting on his fingers. "nice ring." i commented. Stefan looked down at his ring and shrugged." Family ring. I know, it's weird." he gave a small smile. "It's just there are rings and then there are RINGS." Stefan stopped smiling and then looked spooked. "D-Did you hurt yourself?" He asked me. I looked down at my leg and rolled my jeans up around my ankle. The was a scratch, with a lot of blood around it. "Oh, yeah, look at that." i said trying to figure out how to clean it. I decided against it and just rolled my pants back down. Stefan looked squeamish. I turned to look at Elena who was looking at my leg, looking worried. i turned back to Stefan only to see that he was gone. Elena and I looked at each other confused. How did he leave so fast and quietly?

As we got home, I told Elena that i didn't want to go to the grill. She asked what was wrong and I just gave her a small enough answer to get her to stop asking me questions. I told her to go to the grill, and have fun with her friends. As she left to go, a went up stairs and crawled into bed. I just went to sleep, not wanting to get up. But hey! At least it will be morning when i wake up.

The next day, i get up and go though the normal morning routine. Wake up, get dressed, brush teeth, have coffee, and go to school. When I get into Tanner's class and the bell rings, he asked the entire class a question. "The Battle of Willow Creek. Took place right at the end of the War. In our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennett?" Bonnie snapped her head up to Tanner and stumbled for an answer,"Uh...a lot, I'm not sure...but like a whole lot." Tanner looked annoyed,"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." Bonnie shrinks in her seat. That wasn't nice. "Mr. Donovan?" Matt looks up. Uh-oh. 'Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" "That's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt joked. Tanner was even more mad now." Eliza. Surely you can enlighten your friends about one of this town's most significant historical events." I looked up to him nervous and said,"I'm sorry. I don't know." Tanner looked at me, like he thought I was giving excuses for not knowing the answer. "I was willing to be lenient last year, for obvious reasons, Eliza. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." My eyes widen.I looked down trying not to cry. How could he say that! I could feel the other student's gazes stabbing into me. Suddenly, someone pipes up: "There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting the local civilians." Everyone looks at him with surprise including me. How did he know that? I give him a small smile thanking him, for getting the attention off of me, which he gladly gives back. " You're correct, Mr... "Salvatore" Stefan responds. Tanner looks at him questionably. "Salvatore? Any relation to the original Mystic Falls settlers?" Stefan looks uncomfortable,"Distant." Tanner looks at him with the smallest amount of respect."Very good, sir, except there were no civilian casualties in that battle." Stefan gives him a hard look," Actually, there were twenty-seven. Confederate soldiers fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. The Founders' archives are stored in Civil Hall, if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." All respect Tanner had for Stefan vanished. Point, Stefan.

After school I went home to get ready for the party at the falls. I decided I wanted to actually take time and look for for this. I have never had a boyfriend so i might as well start now! I wore a nice pair of skinny jeans, a teal tee shirt, and curl my hair. I got to the party at the falls and met up with Bonnie and Elena. They were in deep conversation so I just waited until they were done talking. "It was more like a vibe." Bonnie said. "What kind of vibe?" Elena questioned. "Like a dangerous vibe. I debated even telling you." Elena looked questionably at Bonnie, " Aren't you taking this psychic thing a little too far?""All right, maybe I'm not psychic, but I do have good intuition. And when I touched Stefan, I felt something." The two girls finally noticed me next to them. "Damn girl! You look hot!"Bonnie said. I did a little twirl for her as we all laughed.

We continued talking and Bonnie started to try some of her "magic"Bonnie closes her eyes, concentrating. Tipsy. Elena watches her, amused. "Is anything happening?" Bonnie shushed her. "Just give me a minute. I'm supposed to concentrate..." I got an idea." You need a crystal ball. Wait!" I grab a beer bottle from the ground. I places it in Bonnie's hands. They touch. Suddenly, Bonnie's face shifts. She grabs my wrist. "Ow. Easy" Bonnie stares into nothing. Like she's in a trance. I pull away - snapping Bonnie out of it. "Okay, that was weird." Elena looked a little shaken because of what just happened."Ya think? What happened? Bonnie looked more scared than does"I don't know. I'm drunk. It's just, when I touched you, I saw a crow." Elena and I stop cold. "What?" Elena hiccups "Yeah, I saw this black crow and..." I start getting scared myself."What else? Bonnie tries to remember,"I felt scared - or more like I should be scared...because the crow brings death. Wait, that's not it...the crow brings the man and the man brings death. Yeah, that's it." Elena looked disturbed. For that matter, so does Bonnie. After that i hold my head and sigh."I need a drink." I head off, with Bonnie following me and Elena by herself.

After I had about 10 cups of whatever alcohol they were serving i was absolutely drunk. I stumbled though the woods, not really paying attention to where i was going. I could hear the other people yelling and laughing just around a couple of trees. As i walked further i hear a twig snap. Then another. Then another. My heart rate picked up, and i started running. All of a sudden two hands were on my shoulders. I was turned around and saw the one thing that haunted my dream for over two months. The blue eyes. It all happened so fast. first I was fine, and then i felt a burst of pain, and it all went black.

 **Elena POV**

Where did Stefan go? Well, there's Caroline...with Stefan. Oh! Here he comes. "I was wondering who abducted you. Now I know." Stefan smiled, "Is she like this with all guys?" I laughed a little bit, "You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually," I see Jeremy, walking into the woods behind Stefan "You've got to be kidding me." Jeremy is stumbling through the crowd. Hammered. Stefan looked behind him, where i was looking, "What is it?" I sighed, "My brother." Stefan squinted his eyes,"The drunk kid?" I rolled my eyes," That's the one. Excuse me?" I started to walk away. "You want help?" Stefan offered. "Trust me. You don't wanna witness this." I hurry off. I see Jeremy heading into the woods. I follow him. I am finally gaining. "Jeremy. Jeremy" He keeps moving deeper into the woods. Calling out Jeremy says, " I don't wanna hear it." I groan," Too bad." I pick up my pace. Jeremy tries to run, pushing through the brush. He suddenly trips and falls. Over a body. It's Eliza. Her eyes are wide open. Staring into nothing. Blood is everywhere. Jeremy looks sick,"Holy shit. Eliza!" He tries shaking her. ELIZA!" I get closer."Oh my god. Wait! Jeremy what is that over there?" Jeremy runs over there. "Oh my god, Elena it's Vicky!" Suddenly Eliza lets out a ragged gasp. It's a horrifying sound. Her hand grabs me. Her eyes pleading for help.

Jeremy grabs Vicky and i grab Eliza and run to the party, "Somebody help!" as I come out of the woods. Everyone begins to take notice. Matt pushes through the crowd. Matt comes over, "What the hell - Eliza? Vicky? Oh my god! He races to help his friend and sister . There was instant panic. Chaos. I look around at everyone. Bonnie calls 911, Matt takes Vicky, lays her down, then does the same with Eliza. Other people crowd them, trying to help. Tyler is freaked. "What happened to them?" I look at Eliza and Vicky, "Their necks. Something bit them. It's bad, they're losing a lot of blood!"

The police got there and took them to the hospital. It turns out that what ever attacked Eliza missed her main artery. It was just a really bad scratch on her neck. She should be able to get some small stitches and come home tonight. Vicky though. She is lucky to be alive. The thing that attacked her got her main artery. She has to stay there for a while. Poor girl. Where was Stefan this whole time?

 **Stefan POV**

I had to get out of there. The blood was too much. Who else is here? Why would they attack Eliza? She is so nice and kind. I race into the house. Zack is surprised by the angry entrance. "What's going on?" "A girl was attacked tonight, and it wasn't me"I was already upstairs before Zack could answer. I enter my room to find the huge bay window open. Curtains blowing. I sens that something is wrong. I walk slowly across the room towards the window when... A black crow swoops though the window. I was to busy watching the crow that flew into the rafters to see the figure appear in the window behind me. But, then I stop in my tracks. Sensing it. Slowly, i turn and come face to face with _him._ My eyes burn with distaste. "Damon." His piercing eyes glitter smugly. "Hello, brother."

 **Hope you like that chapter! I'll try to make the chapters pretty long. Because of school, i will only be able to update about every week to every other week. Review please! Feedback helps! Just no flames please!**


End file.
